


Don't Wanna Share You With The World

by kaplanwiccan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Time Skip, but it turned into ugly feelings and insecurities, but it's ok in the end yay, fashion designer Asahi, owner of travel company Noya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaplanwiccan/pseuds/kaplanwiccan
Summary: Noya is just so proud of Asahi getting the recognition he deserves for his talent and creativity. But it hurts when he is reminded he will have to share his boyfriend with the world.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Don't Wanna Share You With The World

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote anything but it's Asanoya Week 2020 so yeeeaaa
> 
> Day 2: Jealousy
> 
> I hope you like it!!

He loved watching Asahi from afar when he was working. Running back and forth between the models, giving the finishing touches on the outfits he designed, making small adjustments and encouraging the ones about to walk the runway. Noya always offered to help, but he knew he was kinda clumsy to help backstage, so he enjoyed watching his boyfriend working so hard and being so nice and loved by everyone. He peeked through the curtains on the sides of the runway and saw a lot, like A LOT of people, celebrities and photographers, some famous journalists too, everyone just waiting to see the talent and creativity of his boyfriend being worn by beautiful models, being shown to the world. 

Noya was almost as anxious as Asahi to start the show, and he was hoping he could appear calm to help his boyfriend’s nerves. “Asahi, babe, do you need anything?” he asked as he poked Asahi lightly on the ribs making him jump a little “Ooh my god, don’t scare me when I have pins on my mouth please!” Asahi said, turning to him and taking the said pins from between his teeth. He turned away from the model he was adjusting the outift on to give Noya a small peck on the lips and smiled.

“I’m okay though, I think everything is going ok so far, and we’re on time!” he said, taking Noya’s hand in his. “Oh you have to meet this new model, he’ll be the last one to walk the runway, with the blue outfit Jack would wear, before he bailed us for Versace, I mean” Asahi pulled him along the line of models, every men and women one more beautiful than the next, wearing Asahi’s designs. They got to the last model, a tall, beautiful, manly man, with long black hair, braided and falling on his left shoulder. 

“This is Marco, the agency found him in a rush last week after Jack left. Marco, this is Yuu, my boyfriend” Asahi said, introducing the beautiful man. Marco stepped into Noya’s personal space and hugged him “It’s a pleasure to meet Mr. Azumane’s loved one! I’ve been around him for a week, and I already know he talks about you all the time!” he said with a hint of italian accent in his english, releasing Noya, who was shook with the affection demonstration he was not used to, not from strangers at least. 

“Nice to meet you, Marco! Welcome and good luck on the stage!” Noya said with a bright smile. “I’m glad you came, this is one of Asahi’s favorite designs, you wear it well!” he complimented the model, feeding his confidence to rock on the runway, making it a win for Asahi, obviously. Asahi smiled at them and turned away as he heard his name being called, one of his assistants letting him know it was time to start.

The runway was amazing, Noya sat on the first row, surrounded by celebrities he couldn’t care less about who they were, as he directed all his attention to the models walking and serving the looks his Asahi worked so hard for months and months, losing hours of sleep, not resting until everything was absolutely perfect, and now his efforts were right there, for everyone to see and admire. Noya couldn’t keep it together as the last model, Marco, walked the runway with Asahi’s favorite outfit. A royal blue jacket, kinda military, kinda marching band, with black and white details on the front and down the arms, followed by a black belt and a pair of fitted organic leather pants and a pair of black combat boots with spatted blue ink, the same blue as the jacket. 

Marco walked with all the confidence in the world, rocking the open jacket even better than the other model was supposed to walk, showing skin, with a half smile, while everyone watched him walk to the front and back the runway. All the models came back in line, applauding as usual, and Asahi came along in the end, arms hooked with Marco, who kept him in balance as tears threatened to fall from his eyes as his smile grew. Asahi walked to the front of the runway with Marco, as he bowed to the guests, turned back and bowed to the models, who clapped even harder and cheered for him, making the giant baby cry for real now. 

The photographers’ cameras clicked frantically, as Asahi turned to the front again, being hugged by Marco, which made Noya just a bit unhappy, but anyone would want to hug a beautiful man crying like that. Asahi looked at Noya, smiling and trying to dry his tears of happiness as he mouthed “I love you” his way, and Noya did the same back. He was just so happy for Asahi and the apparent success of his new collection, he just ran backstage to wait for Asahi, as he yet had to talk to journalists and take some more photos with his models.

Everyone went backstage again, laughing and hugging each other, all of them excited and cheering. Asahi arrived smashed between Marco’s arms and one of the girls, who kissed Asahi on the cheek, making him blush as he made his way out of their embrace to meet Noya. He ran and hoisted Noya up by the waist “We did it, babe! It’s done and it was ok!” Asahi claimed as he twirled with Noya in his arms. 

“Oh no babe, you did it! I had nothing to do with your success, except for emotional support maybe” Noya said with a smile, hugging Asahi back, kissing his face. Asahi put him down and they stared each other for a while, their smiles not going anywhere “I’m so proud of you, babe. It was perfect. You’re perfect!” Noya encouraged him again. "Now let's go celebrate, it's your time to shine again!"

"Ooh yeah, there's the party. I wouldn't mind skipping it though" Asahi said with a sigh, as Noya shook him by the arms "But this is your launch party! You don't have to do anything but enjoy the night. Also it's been a while since we got to party together" Noya remembered with a pout.

"That's true. And since I can't say no to this pout, we probably have to go" Asahi reached for him and kisses his pout into a smile. Soon they heard Asahi's name being called, so they untangled and Asahi turned to instruct the assistants to take everything away, send it to their storage room at the hotel. They assured him everything was under control and insisted he went to the party, even begged Noya to drag him away and make him enjoy and rest, because he deserves. 

"I will gladly take him away! Let's go babe, we still have to go to the hotel to change" Noya says, taking Asahi's hand in his, making their way through the models to the car reserved for them on the back of the venue. They were both so excited that everything went smoothly, they just couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, either. They kept kissing and smiling at the same time, sharing that moment so incredible, especially after being apart for a couple of months, due to the nature of both their jobs, where they were both overseas, but far from each other. So Noya being able to take some time to visit Asahi in Paris, where he was about to have his first solo collection on the runway, was incredible. 

They got to the hotel just to take a quick shower and change into some outfits some big famous brands sent them to wear to the party. Noya brushed and sprayed his hair to the side, choosing to look kinda fancy, to match with the outfit from Asahi’s collection, a black jacket with a red dragon embroided on the back, with embroided flames up the sleeves, matching with red leather pants, as tight as possible, and around the waist there was a belt that had half of a red plaid on the right side. He looked damn good, and also expensive with those Louboutins, the ones with a tiger hand painted on the side, spikes and leopard print by the laces.

He had to look absolutely freaking perfect if he was to show up by Asahi’s side on photos at the entrance and let’s face it, Asahi looked like a freaking god, with a red leather jacket, a simple white v-neck shirt, some incredibly tight black and red plaid pants and also with Loubotins on his feet, but the flat ones “Rollerboy” he said was the name earlier. He even dared to tie his hair up in a messy bun, it was ridiculous how gorgeous he was, really.

“Asahi, I’m this close to locking the door for the night and skipping the party” Noya said, licking his lips as he hugged his beautiful boyfriend from behind, his nose on top of the other’s shoulder, now that he was a bit taller than when they finished high school. 

“Don’t ask twice, I’m really inclined to skip my own party” Asahi said with a smile, while he tried to perfect his bun, checking himself and Noya on the mirror. “It’s been so long since we got time together, and dear lord I missed talking to someone in japanese. Well, I missed talking to you in japanese” he said with a smile, as he turned to Noya, not letting him go. Noya felt the smile on his lips as they kissed slowly, enjoying the comfort of being in each other’s arms, the warm feeling of home, it being wherever they were together.

A phone rang in the distance, Asahi slowly broke the kiss and rolled his eyes as he picked up the call. Noya felt his heart flutter, his hands sweat as if he was still in high school, asking Asahi out after a messy confession of his feelings. Thank goddess Asahi felt the same and he didn’t have to worry about making a fool out of himself in front of that beautiful boy. And now, years after they started dating, he still felt like a kid, weak in the knees whenever Asahi walked his way.

“So, that was my manager. He said we’re already late, but still in the fashionable way, so we have to go now to keep it pretty, his words, I swear” Asahi said, dropping his shoulders, defeated. “Don’t worry, babe. We’ll enjoy tonight together to honor your success, and I got myself like, two weeks off work so… I’m all yours for two whole weeks!” Noya exclaimed, opening his arms, excited to spend a couple of days without traveling, without talking to Asahi through his phone or through video calls or text messages. Asahi pulled him by the hand and they went to the car that would take them to the party.

Noya was nervous to arrive because he absolutely was not used to the journalists and photographers all lined up by the blue carpet by the entrance of the party. Again, lots of celebrities, some of them Noya recognized, some he didn’t even know who they were, until Asahi whispered their name with a smile. They posed together for the photographers, holding hands or Asahi’s arm around his waist, leaving no space for “good friends who went to the party together” headlines or any crap like that. Noya’s eyes were still blinking as Asahi was interviewed quickly, answering a couple questions about the collection, some inspirations and telling everyone to have a good time at the party, still holding hands with Noya, who just stared at him with hearts in his eyes, probably.

They finally got inside, loud pop music blasting, colorful lights flashing and the color scheme of Asahi’s collection all over the walls for decoration, on the food and drinks, and the hired dancers performing on the stage, alongside the DJ. Noya was always amazed at how much Asahi changed from his school years, growing to be confident and proud, talking to everyone who approached him, praising his creations, his unique style, complimenting his looks, which made Noya a bit jealous, but what could he do when he was dating such a beautiful, perfect man like Asahi. He had to accept that as Asahi grew more and more professionally, he’d eventually have to deal with the world finding out about his adorable brown eyes, his long nose and his warm, kind smile and all the other things Noya loved about him. Not as intimately as Noya, but yeah, he’d have to share some of Asahi with the world.

Everytime Asahi was talking to someone, he introduced Noya “This is Yuu Nishinoya, my boyfriend. He owns a travel agency and he has the best packages I’ve ever seen. No, I mean it! Haha no, I’m not saying this just because he’s my partner. Yes! Of course, I’ll send you the agency’s informations!” he said while Noya shook hands and kissed faces of all these fancy people. 

All the models from the runway were at the party, and as soon as they spotted Asahi, they dragged him away from Noya and into the dancefloor. He looked at Noya, who just laughed and raised his champagne flute as a toast, encouraging his boyfriend to enjoy a while without him, turning back to the conversation with a pink colored hair singer he didn’t know. Noya kept his eyes occasionally on Asahi, not because he was worried or anything, but he was used to it, it was like a magnet, he would always find him in a crowd.

He knew Asahi was almost too shy to dance, but after some champagne, he would let go just a tiny bit, and enjoy and be funny with everyone around. Noya saw that model, Marco, getting close to Asahi, giving him another champagne flute, laughing and probably asking Asahi to make that ridiculous thing where two people laced their arms to drink, because that’s what they did right after. Noya was not a bit amused, especially when that Marco guy pushed Asahi closer when a photographer was around them. They kept dancing as Marco put his hand behind Asahi’s neck, pulling him close, their foreheads touching as Asahi smiled innocently at that man.

Ignoring people around him, Noya went to the dancefloor to rescue his pretty boyfriend from this 6-packed jerk. “Heeeyy.. Marco, you don’t mind if I steal him back, right” Noya said as he got closer, putting on his best smile, dancing lightly by Asahi’s side, touching his hand to get his attention.

“Yuu! Didn’t see you there! I thought Asahi was alone today!” The model said with a ridiculously bright smile, as Asahi turned his attention to Noya, smiling at him. “Nope, he got here with me, you know. He’s my boyfriend, I got here with him and they took lots of photos, it was amazing!” Asahi slurred his words a bit, hugging Noya and laughing, burying his face in Noya’s hair, who couldn’t help but laugh with him. He grabbed Asahi’s waist and pulled him closer, turning to face Marco “Yeah, I came with him” said Noya, choosing his words wisely, trying to get rid of that other man.

“Ha! I was just kidding! But well, you’ll have to learn to share Asahi, right? Everyone will want a piece of him” he said with a devilish smile, making Noya frown as the man danced away, vanishing on the crowd. Noya’s heart felt heavy, as if he was punched in the gut, his mind racing with what Marco said. He absolutely knew that the more famous Asahi got, the more attention he would get from outside, from people thousands of times more interesting than Noya himself, and he had to accept that eventually Asahi would lose interest in him and would move on with someone else. 

As if he could read Noya’s mind, Asahi grabbed his face with both hands, making Noya look him in the eyes “Yuu, baby, I know what you’re thinking and I also think that Marco guy is a jerk. Please don’t leave me alone with him again” he said out loud, trying to overpower the music, squeezing Noya’s face and getting closer to him. Noya couldn’t help but kiss him, pushing their bodies together, almost as if he was afraid that Asahi would vanish if he let go. 

“Just say the words and I’ll never leave you again” Noya said, his lips against Asahi’s, kissing him again. Asahi said something he couldn’t hear but they laughed and kept enjoying the party without any major incidents, just a couple of drunk people partying too hard, the usual. At some point, they were both beyond tipsy and they told Asahi’s manager they’d be leaving for the hotel. He complimented them, saying they were a beautiful couple or something that sounded like that and told them there would be a car waiting for them outside. 

On the ride to hotel, Asahi pulled Noya to his lap, kissing his neck, barely holding himself back, if not for the driver on the front seat. Noya scratched the back of Asahi's neck, going up and pulling his hair lightly, undoing his bun and pulling back a bit to admire that man with his hair down. “Damn, I missed you so much” Noya whispered, smashing their lips together with urgency, trying to keep from grinding down on his lover. 

As soon as the driver announced they were on the hotel underground parking lot, they thanked him and left in a hurry, holding each other up, legs crossing, making them trip and laugh at their tipsyness. They only held hands on the elevators, trying to keep it decent for the security cameras and for possible guests on the longest ride up in history. The 27th floor never took so long to arrive, but they stumbled on each other as if they were teenagers again, drinking a bit too much, getting scolded by Daichi and listening to Suga’s muffled laughter in the back.

Asahi fumbled with the keycard on the door but eventually they got inside, Asahi immediately pushing Noya against the door, kissing him sloppily, but full of passion, as he opened the jacket Noya was wearing “You should’ve been on the runway tonight. You look amazing in this jacket, Yuu” Asahi managed to say between kisses, as his hands explored the firm body in front of him, going down to grab his thighs, hoisting Noya up, taking him to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. 

“No way, I’m nothing compared to those models” Noya said with a pout, covering his face with his arm. Asahi held his wrist and lifted his arm “You’re beautiful, Yuu, don’t be silly” he said with a soft smile, the one that turned Noya’s entire being into jelly, as he bent down to kiss him again. 

They took their sweet time, finally alone for the first time in what seemed forever, enjoying each other's touch, kissing each other breathless, sighs, moans and shivers between them. It was hard being away from Asahi for so long, but when they got to meet again, it was always perfect, there's no other way to describe it, and Noya knew he wanted to be with him forever.

Noya woke up first as he heard his phone buzzing on the nightstand, not remembering how it got there, but he reached out to turn off the alarm when he saw it was just some Instagram notifications. Well, "some" was an understatement. He scrolled for a while to see a lot of people he didn't know tagging him in stories, apparently. Sitting up right on the bed, using a pillow to support his back, he unlocked the phone to see how wasted him and Asahi were last night.

Noya burried his fingers Asahi's hair with one hand, caressing and enjoying those soft locks, him being the first to wake up, as usual, as he checked his phone with the other hand. Oh dear, there were a lot of notifications and some messages from Tanaka, so started with the easier.

From: Tanaka  
HOW WAS THE THING I mean runway, Kiyoko read it and made me correct lol it lemme know and tell asahi we're proud of him -heart emojis-

From: Tanaka  
BRO if u Google asahi name there's only good things about the runway im in shock

From: Tanaka  
Ok not only good things, remember to not be mad when you see these things, he's international and famous now but he loves you don't be mad at silly things

At the last message, Noya didn't get what he said, why would he be mad? He didn't answer right away and went to the mentions on Instagram. Mostly, it was him dancing with Asahi, or posing fancy with champagne on his hands and Asahi by his side, one arm around his shoulders, both pretty and smiling. Not bad. Also he didn't know most of the people who tagged him, so he had no idea of how he got tagged on these. It was probably Asahi's doing.

Nothing bad still, so Tanaka's made no sense. He searched for Asahi's name on the hashtags and oh boy, there were thousands of photos of the runway, of all the models, all of the outfits and Noya was so proud of his boyfriend, he opened some of the posts, checked some of the comments and it was all positive, everyone praising Asahi. 

There were also some posts from the party, of course. There was an unfortunate photo of that moment where that model, Marco, made Asahi loop arms with him and drink the damned champagne. Rolling his eyes back, Noya clicked on the photo, seeing it was apparently a gossip page or something like this, he swipes to the right to see a terrible sequence of that asshole pulling Asahi closer, foreheads touching and stuff, the same scene he saw at the party. Asahi was visibly uncomfortable in the picture, that's what pissed Noya off the most. Well, that's until he scrolled down to the caption of the photo.

"Asahi Azumane and his new muse??? We all know Asahi has a boyfriend (who is never around, let's face it) but the new name to modeling for his brand, Marco Luoni (22), seemed to be pretty close and intimate with the designer and…" Noya couldn't read the rest, it was so ridiculous and he knew it was just to shock and make some fake news, but still! His heart pounded as he threw his phone on the bed, both hands grabbing his hair, trying to control his breathing and this anger boiling inside him. 

He knew he wasn't always around physically but to throw it on his face like this? He knew it was hard to travel around the world and keep his relationship with Asahi, but they did it so well, talking to each other everyday, meeting halfway depending on where they were, and it was perfect for them. Sure, they missed each other like crazy, but they always sent each other messages with something silly, or photos of what they had for lunch, and they both knew they'd settle down together some day, somewhere. 

Noya knew that post was complete bullshit, but he couldn't help but feel sad, and kinda jealous. He was ready to support Asahi unconditionally, but he wasn't ready for this part of the support. He knew Asahi would be surrounded by famous people, celebrities inviting him to parties. He'd have to meet pretty people all the time, younger models, with nice bodies and faces, way better looking than Nishinoya. Someone taller may show up, someone who's always around, who can stay in the same city with him.

His hands started shaking and tears fell down his face, unable to hold back as he sobbed. He couldn't imagine himself without Asahi, but he could see how Asahi could be better without him, as much as it hurts. He didn't notice Asahi waking up by his side, he only felt his strong arms surround him. "Yuu? What's wrong babe? Why are you crying?" Asahi asked, wrapping himself around Noya, his beautiful voice was rough from sleeping.

"I… I don't… please don't leave me, 'Sahi! I promise I'll be around m-more, I'll figure it out and.." Noya manager to spill out between sobs, turning to face Asahi and burying his face on his chest.

"Yuu, what is this about? Are you still drunk? Of course I'll never leave you, what are you talking about" Asahi hugged him tighter, adjusting Noya between his arms. 

"That.. that guy from yesterday… he wants to take you away from me! That j-jerk…" Noya stood up on his knees, tears still falling down his face, but he out on his bravest face and grabbed his wife eyed boyfriend by the shoulders "I know I'm not a model and I'm not that pretty, and I know it's been hard to keep this distance thing, but I'll make it work, Asahi. I'll take more days off, I'll work out harder and I.." he stopped mid sentence as he was interrupted by soft lips on his, big hands on both sides of his face, his boyfriend kissing him hard, as if he was trying to prove a point.

"Baby, I don't know where this is coming from, but you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life. I've been in love with you since I first saw you at school, being loud and beautiful and perfect since day one" Asahi said, his forehead touching Noya's, his eyes closed by the intensity of his words. "I don't care about models or famous people, you know that. And I don't care about being apart for a while if I can have you for the rest of my days"

At this point Asahi joined Noya with tears, they hugged as tight as they could, as close as possible. "I know I'm being stupid but that post made me think and I don't know, what if you don't want me anymore? I don't know" Noya let out small sobs now, shaking less than before. 

"Wait, what post?" Asahi asked, not knowing what he was talking about. Noya reached for his phone and unlocked, handing the phone to Asahi, unable to look at those pictures again. Asahi's face turned into a disgusted frown as he saw the pictures, and he let out indignant exclamations as he read that ridiculous text. "What the actual fuck is this" he dropped the phone between them, breathing heavy with anger.

"I'll call my manager and he will deal with this shit babe, don't worry. And I'm so gonna fire that jackass Marco, what an asshole! I'm so pissed oh my God!” Asahi ran his fingers through his hair, getting off of the bed, looking for his phone "He must think he's the best but he is absolute shit, what the hell, he was so nice when I introduced you to him! That fucker" Noya was wide eyes now, since he's never seen Asahi curse so much in a small period of time. It would be amazing, if he wasn't so pissed off.

He watched as Asahi walked to the huge window, only wearing his black boxers, growling at his manager through the phone, complaining about the post and the stupid model. It was not what Noya expected but it was also incredible and unexpected that Asahi reacted that way. Noya got out of the bed too, going to Asahi holding him from behind, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

Asahi turned into the embrace as he hung up the phone and kissed Noya's forehead "I can't believe they had the guts to write something like this after you agreed to marry me yesterday" he sighed, inhaling on Noya's scent by his neck. Noya froze "...What?" He asked quietly.

Asahi backed up a little "What? I told you yesterday, we should get married and uh… I thought you said yes.. but it's okay if you don't want it!" Asahi blabbered, now holding Noya's hands in his "I mean, I always wanted to, but I said it yesterday cause I was just so happy, and you were there with me and-"

"Were you asking me to marry you?" Noya said in a whisper, not believing his goddamn luck. Asahi let go of him, stumbling through the room to get to his luggage. He was looking for something there. He held it in his hand, out of Noya's line of sight as he got back, taking one of Noya's hand with one of his.

"Y-you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Yuu. I could lose everything around me right now and I would still be happy if I had you with me. I can't see me without you, I just can't. Even if we're apart, you travelling, me working and moving around, I know we're okay, because what we have is greater than the physical distance between us" Asahi managed to say with his trembling hand, breathing heavily as he got down on one knee, taking Noya's breath along with the motion.

"Yuu Nishinoya, will you please give me the honor of marrying you?" He finally asked, showing up his other hand holding a small blue velvet box. He opened it as Noya sobbed, already nodding his head as he saw the pair of white gold rings, with a small orange stone carved into the metal.

Noya knelt down with Asahi, grabbing his face and kissing him all over "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you! I can't believe I didn't hear you say it last night!” he managed to say between sobs. Asahi was also crying but somehow he got the rings out of the box, placing it on Noya's finger perfectly, and Noya did the same, kissing his hand right after.

"This is everything I've ever wanted, Yuu. Thank you"

"This morning started terrible but you turned it into the best day of my life. I'll be the best husband you've ever seen!" Noya said, making a superhero pose.

"You already are the best, Yuu" Asahi said lovingly.


End file.
